Unveiling the Truth
by nightxinxthextwlight
Summary: Luke and Wedge are taken prisoner on the Executor, though Luke's in a delicate condition. More than one secret comes out during the interrogation. T, for safety, I suppose. Luke/Wedge slash, mentions of mpreg. Between ANH and TESB.


**Title: Unveiling the Truth.**

**Pairing: Luke/Wedge. Slash.**

**Rating: T, as far as I'm concerned.**

**Summary: Luke and Wedge are taken prisoner on the Executor, though Luke's in a delicate condition. More than one secret comes out during the interrogation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

**Author's Note: I still haven't decided if I'm finishing Bury Me Deep Inside My Heart, I've lost the motivation to write it, but I don't want to give it up completely. Meanwhile, is being retarded at the moment, so I'm writing while it refuses to load - and this is the result!**

Unveiling the Truth

"See, Luke, this is why we should have let someone else cover this mission!"

"They wanted the best, Wedge."

As much as Luke Skywalker didn't want to boast, he knew it was true - when it came to pilots in the Rebel Alliance, he and Wedge Antilles were considered the best among them. After all, Luke and Wedge were the only two pilots to survive the destruction of the Death Star, besides Han Solo who'd returned to help them at the last moment. Of course, when Luke had volunteered himself and Wedge to take this particular mission, he hadn't thought they'd actually be caught by Imperials. He knew the risks - there would always be risks in the Rebellion - but he never anticipated that the tractor beam could have pulled each their X-wings in.

Groaning, Wedge leaned back against the wall, "Maybe we should rethink our skills."

"No matter this...letdown, we're still the best."

"Letdown? Is that what this is?"

"What would you call it?" Luke nearly shouted. "A victory?"

Wedge had no idea what to say. Reading the brunette's face, Luke felt a little guilty for having almost shouted at him, considering it was Luke's idea that got them into trouble in the first place. Picking himself off the floor of the cell, he moved to the bench and sat next to the other pilot, wearing a half-smile in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. It was surprising that they had placed the two in the same cell, considering the plenty of empty ones that the star destroyer ought to have had, but perhaps the stormtroopers just didn't want to make two trips when the interrogation would begin. Wedge sat up so that he could inspect his friend better.

"Did they hurt you at all when they shoved you on the ground?"

Luke shook his head, "No, nothing different than an average fall, really."

The brunette didn't know whether to believe the blond boy, but he figured that if Luke was in serious pain or damaged, then he wouldn't be able to hold back. Luke may have been a very strong person, with the Force on his side when he needed it, but even he wasn't invincible. Wedge attempted a smile as the other pilot had, and reached out his hand to hold Luke around the waist, the blond leaning into him at the touch. They were both certain that they would make it out of this alright, but there was always that hidden fear that they would be killed. After all, numerous rebels were killed per year in missions similar to this one, and they were no exception.

"We'll survive this. Don't let them know anything," Luke whispered.

That was a given, but he felt the need to say it anyway. Whereas he had the Force to help him and sustain him during the pain of an interrogation, Wedge didn't, and if the pain got to be too much, he might just spill. Of course, Luke wished that Wedge would blurt everything out, just to save himself the pain, but he selfishly knew that he'd lose his co-pilot to a quick death if he said anything. The Imperials were known for terminating their prisoners after receiving their information, such as they would've done to Princess Leia upon the Death Star, before Luke, Han and Chewbacca had rescued her and joined in the Rebel Alliance.

"You can trust me, Luke," Wedge replied to him. "Everything they want to know goes to my grave."

"Don't say that. It sounds as if you're going to die."

"Better me than you."

"Don't say that either. I'd rather you live, if I have to sacrifice myself," he pushed.

"Then none of us are going to die. End of conversation."

Luke could understand where Wedge was coming from, and because so, he was determined not to die. His biggest secret, which only the Corellian pilot knew, was something that could not allow him to sacrifice himself, and he planned to get through this just for that. Of course, he was thrilled that Wedge was also determined not to die, because everything would be disastrous for him if he lost his other half. Only few people knew what Luke and Wedge felt for each other, but those few were happy for them. After all, perhaps they were meant to be together - they obviously made an excellent team when it came to flight, and commanding a squadron.

"Let's just promise to -"

"Separate, rebel scum!"

Neither had noticed the door open up, or the Imperial who walked in. They were unsure of who this particular Imperial was, perhaps he was new, or just someone unknown to the general public. He looked angry, but then again, what Imperial wasn't angry with members of the Rebellion? Luke hadn't bothered to move away from Wedge, nor had the other bothered to remove his hand from Luke's waist. As a few other members of the crew followed in behind, both the pilots knew that the interrogation was about to begin. One moved to grab Luke's arm, so he quickly pressed a kiss to the Corellian's lips, tasting him for what could've been the last time.

"Be careful!" the brunette cried, as Luke was pulled away. "Don't let them hurt you!"

Luke was dragged out the door before he could respond, and the door shut instantly. There was another group of crew members standing in the hallway, and one opened up the cell to the left of the one Luke was previously in, ushering in the blond quickly. He was again shoved to the ground, but he threw his arms out to stop his body from a direct impalement on the hard floor. Luke heard when the door shut behind him, only three crew members and what looked like a commander standing behind him. As he turned himself around to face them, he was kicked in the face quite suddenly, not even making a sound when the boot impacted his nose.

"Don't be so resilient, rebel. You'll crack, sooner or later."

Luke spit out a small amount of blood, "You set high hopes for yourselves."

"Shut up! Now, do we have to do this the hard way, or the easy way?"

"What do people not usually pick? Hard?"

Nobody gave a reply, but the commander nodded to another crew member, who opened up the door to reveal Darth Vader himself. Luke had to wonder how they had got Vader there so fast, but considering that he and Wedge had been imprisoned for hours already, this was probably set up beforehand. Luke was afraid to move, afraid to speak, but it wasn't a fear of Vader himself that kept him from action - it was a fear for the welfare of his body. He didn't care if he was driven to insanity by this interrogation, as long as his body remained healthy and in tact. Groaning a little, he shifted back toward the bench, though made no move to sit on it.

"Well, if it isn't the rebel who destroyed the Death Star."

"You assume too much."

"Do not lie to me, rebel. The Force surrounds you with a near unmatched power."

Luke didn't want to tell the Dark Lord of the Sith that the power of the Force within him was not him alone, but he refrained from saying anything. If any of the Imperials knew, it could create even more danger for his welfare, or even for Wedge. Glaring up at the Emperor's right hand man, the pilot attempted to think of what to say, what to do in this situation. He barely had the chance, before the door opened again, and a little spherical droid floated in, different utilities for interrogation sticking out. Luke's eyes almost bugged out of his head, he couldn't afford to be drugged. Vader apparently noticed this, and spoke again.

"If you cooperate, we won't need to inject you with anything," the somewhat mechanical voice said.

"I won't tell you anything, if that's what you mean."

"You're so brave one moment, so frightened the next. You're a foolish boy, we should just have you executed."

"As long my death prevents you from finding the Alliance, I'll go willingly."

Vader would have been smiling beneath the mask, "If that's what you wish."

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"Are you ready to tell me the location of the base, rebel?"

Hours had already past, Luke had been injected multiple times, and he was in absolute pain. Regardless, he had not broken yet. He could hear Wedge screaming every so often in the cell beside him, but he couldn't very well ask about the Corellian's welfare. Some of the crew members in the cell had physically assaulted him again, so he had blood stains in different areas of his face. Clenching his fists, he held back another scream as he felt the pain radiating throughout his body. The only thought going through his mind was that he didn't yet feel his body reacting too negatively to the injections quite yet, and that he hoped it would continue that way.

"N-Never...give up, L-Lord Vader..."

"You are a fool -"

"Lord Vader! We have a name, we have a name!"

The pain was so intense that Luke hadn't even noticed when the door had opened and the officer ran in, looking so surprised and accomplished. He attempted not to think about it, the information would have been anything. Vader had turned away from him, thankfully, to question what it was the officer was talking about. Luke moved his hand down to his stomach and held against it softly, trying to reassure himself that everything was alright inside. Closing his eyes, he slumped down against the floor, breathing heavily. He knew that he shouldn't close his eyes with Vader before him, but it didn't seem to make a difference any longer.

"Get on with it!" Vader shouted at the officer. "The name?"

"It's not an exact name, you see...he said, 'name it Skywalker, not Antilles'..."

"Skywalker?" he boomed.

"Y-Yes, my Lord. I have no idea what he's talking about, but -"

Vader rounded back on Luke instantly, "Your name, rebel? What is your name?"

Cracking his eyes back open, still holding himself around the middle, Luke was unsure of what to say. He knew that Wedge was probably delirious, and was trying to speak to Luke - he knew exactly what Wedge was talking about, even if the Imperials did not - but he didn't know whether he wanted to disclose his name. There was nothing left to lose, the Empire wouldn't be able to find the Alliance just because of a name, so what reason did he have to hold back? He was likely going to die anyway, regardless of what he did. No matter, the pilot continued to take shallow breaths, just focusing on his well being.

Vader raised his hand, as if to slap Luke, "Tell me!"

"L-Luke...Skywalker."

It seemed, in that moment, as if time had stopped. It didn't escape Luke's hearing or sight that Vader had staggered back, and he wondered what effect his name could possibly have on the Sith Lord. It then came back to him, what Ben had told him - Vader had betrayed and murdered his father, Anakin Skywalker. Betrayed clearly meant that they had been friends at one point, was Vader surprised to see that his former Jedi friend had a son? Everyone in the cell seemed confused, as Vader had withdrawn, and was about to leave. Luke felt as if he was going to die, he had to relay one last message to Wedge, and these people were all that were left to deliver it.

"Tell him...I'm s-sorry...it won't survive..."

Vader turned around, "What?"

"I can't name it Skywalker...it dies with me...so sorry, W-Wedge...I love you..."

*SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW* *SW*

"Luke? Wake up, Luke...you need to wake up..."

As he slowly tried to cinch his eyes open, Luke was met with a great brightness, and quickly squeezed them shut. He groaned, and could practically sense the happiness coming from within the room. That voice, he recognized that voice - it was Wedge. How had they survived the interrogation? Were they dead, was this what happened to someone after they died? Luke waited a moment before opening his eyes once more, to find himself in what looked like a medcenter, and to find Wedge sitting by his bedside, looking pretty beat up. There was a clear trace that it had looked worse before bacta treatment, though.

"Wedge?" he croaked out. "Am I dead?"

"Thank the Force, Luke, you're not. We're alive. It's alive...he is alive."

"It's a boy?"

Wedge nodded to the blond, "I overheard a medic speaking to Lord Vader. He knows, he saved us."

Lord Vader had saved them? The same Sith Lord who was dead set on causing their deaths if they had not cooperated? Luke was beyond confused, but he didn't want to close his eyes and lose sight of his other half again. It had been too long that they had been separated and assaulted, he wasn't going to forfeit this sight again. Wedge was smiling at him, holding his hand and caressing it softly, so all Luke could do was smile in return. He was alive, Wedge was alive, and their unborn son was alive...Luke couldn't possibly ask for more. Squeezing his love's hand in return, he scrunched up his face in what was more than just mild confusion.

"Wedge...why did Vader save us?"

"Because," came a voice from the doorway, "You're my son."

The first thought that came to the blond's mind was to outwardly deny it, but he barely felt the strength for arguing. Glancing over at the Sith Lord, he could tell the man was nervous, regardless if that mask had hid his facial expressions from them. How could it be true? Ben had told him that Darth Vader betrayed and murdered his father, how could that same man be his father? Wedge didn't seem very shocked, as if it was something he had heard while Luke was still unconscious. Placing his free hand back on his slightly swollen stomach, Luke turned to face Vader as he approached the bed cautiously, watching the boy intently.

"I am your father, Luke."

"How can that be true?" Luke asked.

"I didn't know you were alive...I thought you had died with your mother, in the womb..."

"My baby -"

"Your child is fine. I couldn't let what I thought happened to you, happen to your child. I brought you here."

Everything seemed to make sense, and though the blond boy had more questions, he didn't feel the strength to ask them. The main points were out - Vader was his father, his mother had died, Vader thought he died inside her womb, Vader saved Luke and Wedge, Vader knew about his child. Not only did Vader know about the child, but he had saved it's life before it even began, because he didn't want Luke to face reality knowing his son was dead. That is, of course, if Luke hadn't died himself. Obviously Vader cared enough, seeing as he had attempted to provide medical help to Luke and Wedge, even though they both could've been left for dead.

Luke was still confused, though, "But...the Alliance..."

"Rest now, son. I'll have you both - you _three_ - sent to wherever you wish, as soon as you're well."

**Author's Note: Yes, crappy ending, I know. But I usually go to bed in like...five minutes, and I really didn't want to wait until tomorrow to finish this, lest I lose the motivation to finish. So here we are, Luke and Vader know of their relationship, Vader knows of his son's relationship with Wedge, and everybody knows about Luke and Wedge's unborn son. Maybe sometime I'll write a continuation, where the son is born and/or growing up. Not sure...but his name is most certainly Benjamin Skywalker-Antilles.**


End file.
